In a semiconductor based imager, an array of pixels each comprise of a photosensitive junction or photodetector. When a photon with sufficient energy is incident upon, and absorbed in the structure, an electron-hole pair is created. To read resultant current from absorbed photons an amplifier is required. In CMOS devices an active pixel sensor (APS) has an integrated circuit for each pixel in the sensor with the photosensitive junction and amplifier built within the same material. In ultraviolet and infrared devices a readout integrated circuit (ROIC) is commonly used, the photodetector array and ROIC made on different materials, then bonded. One design consideration in semiconductor based imaging is dynamic range. Dynamic range is the ratio of the largest non-saturating photocurrent to the smallest detectable photocurrent. In general, a large dynamic range is desirable.